sofiafandomcom-20200213-history
Sofia the First
|image = Sofia-the-First-logo.jpg |country = United States of America |channel = Disney Junior |related = Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess Sofia the First: The Floating Palace Sofia the First: The Curse of Princess Ivy Elena and the Secret of Avalor Elena of Avalor |creator = Craig Gerber |director = Jamie Mitchell |voices = Ariel Winter Wayne Brady Sara Ramirez Travis Willingham Darcy Rose Byrnes Tim Gunn Jess Harnell Zach Callison Tyler Merna |seasons = 4 |episodes = 87 ( List of Episodes ) |runningtime = 22 minutes 48 minutes ( Special Episodes ) |airing = November 18, 2012 - September 8, 2018}}Sofia the First is a television series that debut in 2013. An animated film, Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess serves as a pilot for it. On July 22, 2016 premiered the official spin-off: Elena of Avalor, with the crossover on November 20, 2016 Elena and the Secret of Avalor. Synopsis Sofia became a princess when her mother, Queen Miranda, who was once a shoemaker, married King Roland. Now, she needs to learn on everything there is to know in becoming a princess, and along the way, she meets different friends, like animals, trolls, etc. She was also given the Amulet of Avalor, which allow her to talk to her animal friends, but also in risk with Cedric. Characters See List of Characters. * Princess Sofia - A young village girl who became a princess after her mother married King Roland II. She is upbeat, outgoing, adventurous, and loves the outdoors. Ever since she was brought into the royal family, she became the bearer of the mystical Amulet of Avalor, which gave her the ability to understand animal speech (they can understand her without the amulet). It can also summon Disney Princesses to help her. * Princess Amber - Sofia's stepsister, James' twin sister, King Roland's daughter, and Queen Miranda's stepdaughter. She is stoic, vain, spoiled, sassy, jealous, impatient, but nonetheless, a good friend. Honoring her title as princess, she devotes her life to a huge liking of jewelry and keeping everything clean and pristine. * Prince James - Sofia's stepbrother, Amber's twin brother, Roland's son and Miranda's stepson. Unlike Amber, he is adventurous and outgoing. * Queen Miranda - Sofia's mother, Roland's wife, and the stepmother of the royal twins. * King Roland II - Sofia's stepfather, Miranda's husband, the father of the royal twins, and the ruler of Enchancia. * Cedric the Sensational - The royal sorcerer of Enchancia. He is described as a great and impressive sorcerer by the Good Fairies. He has a raven named Wormwood and lives in a tower. He is the son of the previous royal sorcerer, now retired with Cedric's mother. Cedric has also referred to having a sister who stole from him, who he has never forgiven. He has a sister named Cordelia and her daughter Calista is Cedric's niece. He secretly longs to take over the kingdom to bring glory to sorcerers everywhere. Ever since Sofia wore the Amulet, he fails repeatedly at stealing it, and the one time he managed to, was unable to use it to take over the kingdom due to its cursing. * Clover - A rabbit and friend of Sofia with the help of the Amulet. He usually thinks of eating constantly. * Baileywick - The castle steward. Being a workaholic, he does his job well though he did fall into a few accidents. He can be overprotective of Sofia at times, but she doesn't really mind most of the time. * Robin - A robin and friend of Sofia. * Mia - A bluebird and friend of Sofia. Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Media